Out
by BlackTudorRose
Summary: In which various nations run out of various item's of importance. Now up Ca- Cani- whatever he's Amarica's bro alright! Oh and Prussia there too. FLUFF IN EVERY CHAPTER. Rated for some pretty mouth's... and not just lovinos.
1. Tomatoes

**Out **

**Chapter One**

**Tomatoes**

"SPAIN! SPAIN! COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" Lovino's yell echoed through the house, filled with panic and worry, the other occupant of the house who was still on the border between being awake and asleep was suddenly thrown awake and bolted down the stairs taking them two at a time in order to get downstairs' faster, his Lovi was in trouble and he'd be dammed if he didn't get there as fast as possible. He skidded around the corner to find Lovino standing shock still in front of the open fridge trembling.

"Lovi? Lo que es querido mal?" (Lovi? Whats wrong darling?)

"Siamo fuori di pomodori bastardo!" (We're out of tomatos bastard!) This is when Spain relized something was really wrong, Lovino only spoke Italian when he was truly distressed, like now. Luckly Spain had picked up enough Italian to figure out what lovi had said and on further examination realized that they were truly out of the delicious red fruit.

"Don't worry! We can go get more at the store later!" Spain releved at his discovery that Lovino wasn't hurt was back to his normal cheery personality.

"Idiot that was the last tomato of the season!" lovi's voice became a soft wisper "it was special… and I wanted to share it with you…" Lovino's face was red.

"Aww! Lovi we haven't run out of tomatos! I see one right in front of me!"

"Shut up tomato bastard! I do not look like a tomato!"

"We'll go get some more tomatos after siesta ok?" Spain was smiling at lovi happy with his plan.

"Che fine, bastard."

"Come on lovi lets go to bed" the Spaniard smiled lazily at his feisty Italian lover and grabbed his hand to lead him to bed.

"We still need to eat lunch bastard."

"Oh right! You're so smart lovi!"

Thanks to the duo's mainly fresh tomato based diet it took them a good half hour to find something good to eat.

Dancer's notes: I'm thinking about making a series of oneshots about the various countries running out of thing's… should I continue this? I'm going to put a poll up so vote please and review to if you could… request's are welcome. Peace out birdie's.


	2. maple syrup

Out chapter 2 maple syrup

Gilbert and Mathew

Dedicated to Spamano4ever for His/Her reviews! (come on people! REVIEW!)

"Gil. Gil. Hey Gil wake up! GILBIRT BEILSCHMIDT WAKE UP NOW!" The former nation fell out of bed with a large thump, as he worked is way out of the sheets he became aware of something very odd. The scent of pancakes, normally thick in the air on mornings like this wasn't present, something that made the Prussian stop for a second.

"honestly Prussia I-"

" hey Mattie? Did you make pancakes?"

"YOU IDIOT! What the hell do you think I was trying to get you up for!? Were you even listening to anything I've said for the past five minutes eh!?" the blond raged at the oblivious albino. "Were out of syrup and we need to go get some at the store eh!" that was a six hour long drive round trip, one gilbert wouldn't make for any other circumstances, but this was special.

"let's go then!" the naked man jumped up and headed for the door.

"Gil? You're gonna want clothes first."

" Awww…" Prussia pouted at his Canadian lover.

"Now Gilbert."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Xx Time skip Xx ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After gilbert got dressed and a quick tussle to decide who was driving there, and ultimately who was driving home they were on the way to the nearest shop.

"Mattie"

"What?"

"I'm Bored"

"So entertain yourself."

"Mattie~" in response to the Prussian's persistence the Canadian finally turned on the radio for his boyfriend… only to be met with harsh static. Sighing Canada turned the radio off and told Gilbert to take a nap.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Xx Time skip Xx~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Now Mathew remembered why he didn't go shopping. The screaming children ran around demanding treats, the cashiers were rude teenagers and to top it all off Prussia wasn't there to help him with anything. God damn how many people were here!? Sighing when it was finally his turn to get rung up he made his way forward with his 50 bottles of syrup. That should last them for about 6 months, with how they burned through the stuff. "Problem?" he snapped at the teenager he could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be, for all people forgot him.

"Paper or plastic?" the teen looked bored out of his mind and that did little to improve our friend up North's temper.

"At this point I really don't give a damn." Some mother behind him gasped at his language and the employee raised an eyebrow while proceeding to put the syrup in plastic bags.

Xx Time skip but not really Xx

"Damn!" he had forgotten how bad plastic bags could hurt. He unlocked the trunk and stuffed the syrup in the trunk.

"Birdy? Is something wrong?" Mathew looked up from where he was glaring at the syrup to see a worried looking albino walking towards him. " I woke up and you weren't there so I went to look for you and I saw you snap at that cashier…"

"I'm sorry Gil, I'm just… I don't know, it's too loud and noisy and I can barely hear myself think…"

"Hey Mattie? Maybe we should spend time in a city, it's not good if a quiet place like this is too loud for you. Besides I don't think I've ever gotten to show you any of my cities!" Gil got really excited at the prospect of going sight-seeing with his birdy, and maybe in more way than one if he was lucky.

"I suppose it's not a bad idea… but let's get this stuff home first, okay?"

"Sure!" Gil jumped into the car and Matthew followed at a slower pace.

AN: well that's that. Any new ideas anyone? I'll do anything but smut and gender bending! See you later! Also we broke the 1,000 word line/ barrier! YAY!

~ Danceswithdemons


End file.
